Lugh Sophia
.}} Gothic Labors | occupation = Empress (Formerly) | residence = | alias = |Hera|lit "All-Mother"}} | epithet = | jva = | Funi eva = | doriki = | age = 48 | bounty = Unknown | status = Alive | birth = February 8th | height = 5'10" | weight = 167lbs | relatives = | dfbackcolor = 000000 | dftextcolor = 0067A5 | dfname = Jou Jou no Mi (情情の実) | dfename = Emo-Emo Fruit | dfmeaning = Emotions; Sentiment | dftype = }} "Rainbow Peacock" Lugh Sophia is one of the current Emperors of the and a former , having originated from a small island in . She was sold into the custody of the as a child and was used as a simple house servant for almost a decade, before she was force fed the Jou Jou no Mi, a -class dealing with the manipulation of emotions, for the amusement of her "masters". She was eventually freed by a pirate crew looking to emulate the fame and deeds of another . Having been freed, Sophia took up a mission to free all the slaves still held in captivity and slowly abolish the trade altogether. She used her abilities granted by her devil fruit for information gathering, and combined that with other combat capabilities gained from training to become a and an . She uses the latter skill in order to gather money to fund her anti-slavery exploits, while she uses the latter to blackmail prominent slavers into leaving the trade, as well as orchestrate the liberation of slaves held in large quantities. Due to her stance against slavery and the amount of people she has saved, she has gained quite a bit of renown and the title of Breaker of Chains. This renown is what prompted the to approach Sophia to become a sort of hired sword, an offer which she gladly accepted. To assist her in her bounty hunting and information gathering efforts, Sophia established a clandestine operation: the Gothic Labors. Very few people within the organization know her true identity, referring to her only as Hera. Appearance Sophia is a woman of rather average weight, standing at a slightly above average height for a woman at 5'10". Her body is picturesque for someone of her age with elegant curves, a sizable bust and a fit body. While her muscles aren't physically apparent, she does possess them as proved by her immense strength. Her posture is straight, as was drilled into her due to her years of slavery. However, she carries an air of nonchalance that makes it appear as though she cares little for any and all situations or individuals. She is very skilled at suppressing and hiding her emotions, making it impossible to read her in any way. She also have a way of looking at and talking to people as though they are the least important thing in the room, making her somewhat intimidating to talk to. Her skin is pale and apparently free of any blemishes, however if one were to get a good look at Sophia's right thigh they would be able to clearly see the brand of the placed there. Her face is delicate, though always bearing a look of boredom more often than not. Her hair is colored green and cut into a bob with a straight edged bang that comes to a stop above her eyes. Her eyes are a shade of emerald green that could be described as "breathtaking" or "enchanting", despite her eyes being mostly devoid of all emotion. Her eyes and nails are often painted black, while she elects not to wear any other form of make-up for a more natural look. Due to the influence of her Devil Fruit, Sophia's eye color changes based on which emotion she is channeling, while her hair changes color along with her eyes when she becomes the embodiment of an emotion. The colors they change to correspond with the emotion in question: a lighter shade of green for joy, yellow for fear, orange for surprise, blue for sadness, indigo for disgust, violet for love, red for anger, white for empathy and black for apathy. In terms of attire, she often dons clothing that shows off her body. Sophia wears a black two-piece swimsuit with golden trim, a golden coat with purple-indented flower patterns across its design, along with blue fur around the collar. In addition, she wears a gold choker around her neck with chains attached to it, running across her back in a T-shaped pattern, as a reminder of her time as a slave and how she would never again be placed in chains so long as she lives. She completes her outfit with a pair of black high heels, gold cross shaped earrings and dark-blue cross shaped hair accessories. Gallery Sophia Full.jpg|Sophia's complete appearance. Personality Relationships Abilities and Powers Physical Prowess Martial Arts Upon being rescued from the clutches of the World Nobles, Sophia was taken under the wing of her various saviors. Through them she was taught the ways of various martial arts in order to defend herself and ensure she was never made to be a slave again. Her masters taught her the ways of , , and, shockingly, . She has blended the teachings she received into one cohesive style she has dubbed . Goddess Style Brawling is separated into four "stances", the first three a result of her separate teachings and the final a perfected combination of everything she has learned. The first stance within the style is known as |Seren|lit "Moon in Heaven"}}. It is forged from her knowledge of Life Return and Electro... The second stance within the style is known as |Arutemisu|lit "Huntress on Earth"}}. It is based on her knowledge of Fishman Karate... The third stance within the style is known as |Perusefon|lit "Destroyer in the Underworld"}}. It was made with her knowledge of Hasshoken... The final stance of the style is considered by Sophia to be its perfect form, and is known as |Hera|lit "Mother of All Things"}}. It fuses her knowledge of all the composite styles into one, making it the most dangerous of all the stances... Devil Fruit Sophia was force fed the Jou Jou no Mi, a -class , during the time she was held in captivity as a slave. The fruit granted her the ability to sense and manipulate emotions. Due to her young age when having eaten the fruit, she was incapable of fully controlling her power and was plagued by the emotions of those around her. After escaping, however, she was able to master her power and become what she describes as an Empath. The Jou Jou no Mi grants the user two core abilities: the ability to read emotions as though reading a book, and the ability to manipulate those emotions within others. Sophia's ability to read emotions is based on her senses, with emotions manifesting as different forms of sensory stimuli. This allows Sophia a good amount of versatility when this power is concerned, as she is still capable of sensing emotions even if one of her senses is blinded. Emotions manifest as different auras of color, smells, flavors, music notes and sensations when detected through sight, smell, taste, hearing, and touch respectively. Each emotion has its own unique signature and the stronger the emotion, the easier it is for Sophia to pick up on. When her target is feeling a multitude of emotions, Sophia picks up a blended aura of color or a symphony of music instead of one specific color or sound, requiring her to be able to distinguish the emotions from each other. Sophia's ability to sense the emotions of others is capable of being targeted at large groups or singular targets, blanketing a large area or covering a short distance around herself. These have their own strengths and drawbacks due to Sophia's sensitivity to her own emotional state as well as the emotional states of others. When her senses are targeted towards larger areas, she is capable of surveying everyone within the area but her ability to read the specific emotions of people is diminished to the point where she is only able to determine that they are feeling something, but not exactly what. Targeting a group of people allows her to pick up the emotions of those people with great accuracy, but she is also open to being overwhelmed by the emotions she is picking up from others and she is only capable of sensing the emotions of those she has keyed into, rendering her ignorant to anyone who might be hiding from her. Awakening Haki Kenbunshoku Busoshoku Haoshoku Weapons History Past Trivia *Sophia's appearance is that of Brandish μ from the Fairy Tail animanga series. *As she was planned to be a Shichibukai candidate, the author decided to give her an animal theme matching her "godly" motif. Thus her theme is the chosen animal of Hera, the peacock. **Her Devil Fruit abilities also possess varying animal themes, being taken from the chosen animals of different Greek Gods. *Sophia's opening quote is one adapted from a conversation between a queen and her advisor from the popular television show, Game of Thrones. References Category:Female Characters Category:Underworld Brokers Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Former Slaves Category:Former Pirates Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Busoshoku Haki Users